Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". Cast * Belle - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) * Beast - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) * Prince Adam - Tin Soldier (Fantasia 2000) * Gaston - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) * Lumiere - Jaq (Cinderella) * Lumiere (Human) - Tigger (Pooh) * Cogsworth - Gus (Cinderella) * Cogsworth (Human) - Rabbit (Pooh) * Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mrs. Potts (Human) - Kanga (Pooh) * Chip - Dormouse (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Chip (Human) - Roo (Pooh) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Mary (Cinderella) * Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * The Wardrobe - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Sultan the Footstool - Bruno (Cinderella) * Sultan the Footstool (Dog) - Buster (Winnie the Pooh) * The Stove - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * The Hat Stand - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * LeFou - Rico (Home on the Range) * The Baker - Dodger (Oliver & Company) * The Bookseller - Southern Wolf (Droopy) * The Bimbettes - Wendy (Peter Pan), Jenny (Oliver and Company) and Penny (The Rescuers) * Maurice - Sylvester with Tweety as an extra (Looney Tunes) * Phillippe - Bumble Bee (Melody Time) * Monsieur D'Arque - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Old Peddler Woman - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * The Enchantress - The Blue Fariy (Pinocchio) * The Wolves - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Objects in Be Our Guest, Human Again and The Mob song played by - Mice (Cinderella), Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) and Rats (Ratatouille) Chapters: # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 01 - The Prologue # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 02 - "Ballerina" # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 03 - Ballerina meets Alameda Slim # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 04 - Sylvester and Tweety Invention # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 05 - Sylvester and Tweety Gets Lost # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 06 - Sylvester and Tweety Comes Upon A Castle # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 07 - Alameda Slim Propose to Ballerina # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 08 - Ballerina Arrives at The Castle # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 09 - Ballerina's New Home # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 10 - "Alameda Slim" # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 11 - Ballerina meets Mrs. Judson, Dormouse and Mama Mousekewitz # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 12 - Ballerina is Being Difficult # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 13 - Ballerina Leaves Her Room / Meeting Jaq and Gus # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Ballerina Finds The Magic Rose # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 16 - Ballerina Runs Off/Bongo Fights The Pink Elephants # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 17 - Alameda Slim Plans A Scheme with Prince John # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 18 - Something Special For Ballerina ("Something There") # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 19 - Preparing The Castle ("Human Again") # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 21 - Bongo Set Ballerina Free # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 22 - Alameda Slim Evil Plan In Action ("Kill The Beast") # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 24 - Bongo vs. Alameda Slim # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 25 - Transformation # "Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 26 - End Credits Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies